User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus in a pinch? Atazard goes all out
It's been two hours since the training started. They two men are now resting, tired from the nonstop battle. Magnus: This is... quite like it used to be back then. Atazard: I don't remember having to clash with spheres that come straight from hell back then. Magnus: Neither did I have to fight against strikes that are supported by the strongest of winds. Atazard: You've seen nothing yet. Magnus grins. He stands up, and looks at the two suns. Once more he feels proud to have been the one that moved the sun that Marcus created, to place it in the perfect spot in the cosmos. Magnus: I think it's time I started using some more advanced stuff. Atazard: You should. You've been on the losing side all this time. With those words, Magnus simply dashes and instantly appears in front of Atazard, swinging his swords. The man prepares to block the incoming strike, but realizes that something's wrong... There's an Red line around Magnus. Mirai Iro. Atazard tries to block the swords, and even though he manages to intercept them with his own, he gets blown away by the force. Magnus then appears behind him, with a Green aura around him, and his swords coated in pure light. Nitoryu: Apollo’s Crossing. Atazard uses his winds to rotate his body quickly, and tries to slash Magnus with the force of the spin. The man however releases two huge flying slashes, covered in light, that manage to hit Atazard head on, inflicting some damage. Before Atazard could even realize what happened, Magnus' aura-line turns Indigo, and suddenly, the whole place turns to a wasteland that shows no signs of life. Everything is dark, and it seems like the sky was covered by darkness. Magnus' face gets darker, and his swords get covered in insane amounts of darkness. Atazard's arms start shaking for some reason, and he can't control it. His thoughts are getting tangled up, and his nerves don't seem to be functioning properly. Magnus: What happened? Can't react? Atazard simply swings his left leg, and a huge pressure wave is launched towards Magnus, hitting him with extreme raw power. Magnus' body is split in half, but it starts turning to smoke. His voice can be heard from everywhere around, and he is taunting Atazard. Atazard: I'm getting annoyed by the illusions. Magnus: That's the point. In a split second, the whole wasteland-like area gets covered in winds of insane acceleration. The ground is gradually getting destroyed and lifted by the wind, and Atazard simply stands tall. He uses his Kenbushoku Haki, one of the few things that cannot be toyed with by Magnus' fruit, and locates the man. Phantasia: Demon's distraction. Pulling off a very toned down version of Marimo's "Nightmare Hell: Demon's Distraction", Magnus instantly ends the illusion that was only meant to distract Atazard, and appears behind the man, sheathing his swords. Atazard takes a look at the two new wounds he received, and understands that Magnus just got quite serious. Magnus: How does it feel to be dominated? Atazard remains silent. He suddenly turns around, and looks at Magnus with an angry look. He's pissed off right now, Atazard: I don't know, you're the one that got wrecked by Owari. So fuck you. Atazard simply inhales, and then appears in front of Magnus, in a speed that he never exhibited before. Before he could even react, Magnus gets punched in the face and sent flying. As he is still gliding through the air, winds that carry amazing force blow, and send him flying high in the sky. Atazard appears above him, and Magnus barely manages to notice that something changed around his friend. With a quick move, Atazard swings his sword down, and hits Magnus. He actually used the blunt side of the sword, and by crushing it on the prone man, broke three of his ribs. Magnus crashes on the ground, creating cracks on it all around him. He stands up in no time, uses telekinesis to put the bones back in place and hold them, and instantly releases an amazing wave of Haoshoku. He then locates Atazard, and flashes behind him. He has sheathed his swords, and grabs the man's right arm. With support from his Red Mirai Iro, insane amounts of telekinesis, and by toying with his opponent's brain, he twists the arm in such a way that it drops the sword. Atazard uses his winds to thrust it at Magnus, but the man, possessing one of the strongest Kenbushoku Hakes on the planet, dodges by a hair. He then uses his solid pantheon and Haki to coat his leg in what looks like a plate of armor, and kicks Atazard in the face with it. Atazard doesn't even care about his broken nose, and decides to end things. Ougi: Turbulence. Winds blow in a very unorthodox way, preventing Magnus from escaping. The man finally has a chance to take a good look at Atazard. He realizes that around him, like an armor of some sorts, his Pantheon flame has been fused with winds that spiral around his body with weird movements. Before he could even react, Magnus receives the full impact of Atazard's onslaught. He releases a flurry of punches, backed up by this wind system he created, managing to completely overpower Magnus. The only thing he could do to react was turn on his Orange Mirai Iro, and reinforce his whole body with the best of his Haki... The fight ends, and Magnus can barely stand up. Atazard is also panting, having shown what appears to be close to his full power. Magnus: It's been a while since a got you to snap. Atazard: You did a good job annoying the shit out of me. Magnus: *Smiles* That was the point... Anyway, what was that? Atazard: Oh, that? It's my "Wind System". I create winds that permanently spiral around my body, acting as a sort of propulsion. When I want to dash, the wind pushes me forwards. When I swing my sword, the winds pull it down, and follow the swing perfectly. It pretty much gets my speed and power to rise to inhuman levels. Magnus: Nice. So... shall we call it a day now? let's continue tomorrow. We both need some rest I think. Atazard: Fine with me. Hey, let's get something to eat... They both realize that by going so overboard with their fight, they have destroyed anything edible in a two kilometer radius. Aw shit. Category:Blog posts